


[Podfic] As You Tap on Your Glass

by izzady



Series: [Podfic] The World That You Need [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzady/pseuds/izzady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: In which a Countess renowned for her shopping discovers a gift she would like to give her husband and wonders how it may be arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As You Tap on Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As You Tap on Your Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89681) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length:** 0:05:51

 **File size:** 5.3 MB (mp3)

 **Archive link:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-you-tap-on-your-glass)

Original post (with rambly reader's notes) for this and _Fingers in the Notches on Your Spine_ at [my dreamwidth](http://izzady.dreamwidth.org/4438.html) on October 27, 2012


End file.
